poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan reforms the Blindings
This is how Ryan reforms the Blindings in Ryan's Musical Adventure. and Rianna finds the Blindings who are sad with broken bits of their pendants Rianna F-Fiona: Boys. I'm sorry about your pendants. Ryan F-Freeman: Same thing. I noticed the Dazzlings with their pendants broke. I fixed them. Andante Daze: sniffs Well, Ryan. I guess you're right. My brothers and I don't know that there is another way. Clay Moorington: Listen, boys. to Sunset My friend here taught me that the Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist here, its everywhere you look. You and your brothers can seek it out or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours. Ryan F-Freeman: If you do, I'll fix your pendants. Just like I did for the Dazzlings. nods Thomas: Well? Andante Daze: I don't know. But all my bros and I ever done since being in this LEGO world is doing what the Sirens did in the past. Like my brothers, I don't know the first thing about this "friendship" thing. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe my female counterpart can teach you. You really are Rianna's frined? Rianna F-Fiona: Hate to brake it to you, Ryan. But these boys ARE my friends. Macy: And we can help. Sci-Ryan: Me and Princess Ivy will do the same. Morro: Hate to break it to you guys, but not only do I sing, a guitar and plays it I also play the guitar. Sci-Ryan: Let me have a go, Morro.Wolfgang (Skylanders)'s harp and plays it Yahoo! Golden King: I play the tuba. stares at them amazed Crash Bandicoot: Cool. You and Morro are really good friends. Clay Moorington: at his watch Uh-oh! Guys! We need to get going. Ryan F-Freeman: I change my mind. I want to stay. Clay Moorington: I accept your decision. But you will look out for them won't you? Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I'll do our best. I'll restore their pendants. Maybe I got an idea. I'll make Rianna her three siren friends' band's second leader. I'll fix this.his magic to fix the Blindlings' pendants waits for the Blindlings to sing and they start to sing Rianna F-Fiona: I hope this works. The Blindlings: We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can't stop us now~ Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah! It works! Blindlings gasps because what Ryan said Thomas: That's a nice thing, Ryan. Trio Darkle: I'm glad your knight friends have volunteered to teach my brothers and me about friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: My three siren friends can do the same, Trio. I'm the Dazzlings' second leader. gasps Sci-Ryan: You think you can have Rianna as your band's second leader, Andante? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Just in case If Rianna isn't immune to your spell. I make pendant for her. pulls out a case and opens it to reveal pendants in it with different colors of gems Rianna F-Fiona: Wow! which one shall I pick? shrugs Evil Ryan: What is your favorite color, Rianna? Rianna F-Fiona: Blue. Ryan F-Freeman: That's my color! Maybe, Rianna, your second color is pink. nods and Cody pick up a pendant with the blue gem for Rianna Cody Fairbrother: I think you and Ryan like the colour blue, Rianna. Rianna F-Fiona: Yes, Cody. Does that will make me a siren like Ryan? nods and hold the pendant to Rianna's neck Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ready? Rianna F-Fiona: For what, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The change. Casey Fairbrother: What change? looks at Casey as his eyes glow green Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Casey. I think Rianna will become an Equestrian siren like me. Rigby (EG): Rianna. I honor you as the Prime-princess of friendship and a friend to Prince Derek. I hope you'll be ok after the change... Physician heal thyself. Cody Fairbrother: I hope Jestro will come back someday and get his revenge. And when he does, he must be exterminated. Rianna F-Fiona: Ok, Ryan. I'm ready. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer